Gumdrops and Gingerbread
by morse-code-heartbeat
Summary: Tadashi and Gogo have a date decorating gingerbread houses together. Now if they could just share the candy... - Written for the Tomadashifamily Secret Santa 2015 on tumblr. - Established Tomadashi fluff - Oneshot


A/N: This is my first attempt at a Big Hero 6 fanfiction, and therefore also my first attempt at Tomadashi. I joined a Secret Santa exchange on tumblr, and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

At some point in the evening, after at least four different versions of "White Christmas", two "Jingle Bells", and one "Carol of the Bells", Gogo was sure her fingertips would be stained red and green through New Year's. White icing dried and cracked around her knuckles and under her nails and she was still finding candy buttons in her hair after Tadashi had sprinkled a handful over her head. But her gingerbread house actually looked pretty good, so maybe it was worth the trouble of becoming candy coated herself.

She sat back to inspect her work. It was pretty standard stuff; gumdrop chimney, iced-on scalloped roof shingles, graham cracker door, Lifesaver wreath, and the string of m&m "lights" that ran along the roof edges. She'd even cut a chocolate coin in half for a Welcome mat outside the door. Gogo smirked in satisfaction and pulled the bag of gumdrops to her side of the table, popping a few into her mouth as a reward.

Meanwhile, Tadashi had managed to turn his gingerbread house into a log cabin made from pretzel rods and chocolate rocks. It took a lot of patience and experimenting with Cass's different knives, but Tadashi Hamada was nothing if not wish she'd gotten a picture when he finally figured out how to cut the pretzels with as few breaking apart as possible; his face was priceless. The roof on his cabin was covered in frosted squares of shredded wheat cereal, the chimney made from graham crackers and chocolate rocks.

Gogo raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Tadashi didn't even look up from his careful placing of green gumdrops around the cabin. "What?"

"Overachiever," she bit out with just enough lightness in her tone so he would know she was only teasing.

He shrugged. "I'm just having fun. Stop eating the gumdrops."

"I thought you hated gumdrops." Gogo ate another with a grin.

"I still _need_ them," Tadashi reached for the bag, only to have Gogo lift it out of his reach, her smile widening. "At least save me the green ones; my hedge isn't done yet."

"You don't need the whole thing landscaped, dork."

"I think Mrs. Claus would disagree," he said dryly.

" _Really_?" Gogo repeated, stifling the urge to laugh with another gumdrop.

"Leiko, c'mon!"

Tadashi shot up from his seat and reached again for the bag in her hands. Gogo jumped from her own chair and, dodging the big nerd, hid the candy behind her back. She shifted her weight from one sock-clad foot to the other, throwing a smirk as Tadashi locked eyes on her, his own feet braced. She'd seen that look before.

"Forget it, Hamada," she said. "We both know I can outrun you."

"Maybe," he replied coolly. "but you won't get far with no shoes."

She moved the bag, tucking it under her arm, shifting her left foot. Tadashi followed her with the slightest movement of his eyes so fast she almost didn't notice. He was quick; being Hiro's older brother and helping in the cafe whenever he could trained him that way. Yet as petite as she was, Gogo could definitely outrun him and had done so on multiple occasions.

She changed direction at the last second. He saw it coming. Gogo felt his fingers brush her arm as she rushed around the table and up the stairs, Tadashi on her heels.

He was right about the shoes after all; at the top of the stairs, Gogo found herself slipping, falling backward, a breathless gasp escaping her mouth. She didn't make it far. Tadashi, just two steps below, caught her around the waist, holding her tight.

It was his turn to smirk as he eased the bag of gumdrops from beneath her arm. "Had enough?"

Face burning, Gogo nodded. "For now."

Tadashi laughed, leaning down and kissing her sweetly. He pursed his lips with a thoughtful look on his face. "You taste like gumdrops."

She smiled mischievously. "I thought you hated gumdrops."

"I could get used to it."


End file.
